Spitfire
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Kid Flash tells Jinx about a weird dream he had last night. A dream involving Klarion the Witch Boy, Kent Nelson, The Helmet of Fate, and an archer called Artemis. Oh, and some advice about Spitfires from Nelson. Flinx.


_**Spitfire**_

**Hmm… not quite happy with the title. But I guess it'll do.**

**I am of the belief that Teen Titans and Young Justice are in separate universes. After all, TT-Robin only met Speedy in Winner Take All or whatever that episode was called, Speedy himself still went with Speedy instead of Red Arrow, and apparently Kaldur was the one who decided to stay in Atlantis while Garth became Aqualad.**

**So I figured that if Kid Flash and Kid Flash were parallel versions of each other, than they might have some idea of what the other is doing. **

**And anyway, when I heard that 'spitfire' quote, I just knew I had to come up with a way to get Jinx to hear that. Plus I've been meaning to write some Flinx for a while now...**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Young Justice nor the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Kid Flash, honorary Titan, woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around his room. "That was weird…" He mused.<p>

Quickly (since he never did anything any other way) he pulled on his costume and zoomed out of his room.

Jinx was already in the kitchen. "Cereal?" She asked, passing him the box as she munched on her own.

"Don't mind if I do." Kid Flash grabbed a bowl and poured himself a bowl. Then he moved to sit next to Jinx.

Jinx glanced up at him. "So how'd you sleep?" She asked, yawning.

"Not too bad. Had this really weird dream though."

"_Please_ tell me it didn't involve me." Jinx groaned. "Or at least tell me if I was there, that I was wearing something modestin _this _dream."

"What can I say beautiful? You're gorgeous and look good in a bikini." Kid Flash smirked, putting his feet up on the table as he swallowed his cereal, making a conscious effort not to eat too fast.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm a teenage guy. What did you expect?"

Jinx laughed dryly, snapping her fingers.

The chair Kid Flash was sitting on snapped and he fell to the ground, his cereal falling over him. "Ouch!" He said from the ground, looking up at her. "You know, we've really gotta work on your anger issues."

"Once we finish scrubbing clean your perverted mind." Jinx shot back, smiling anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have you know that you didn't play any part in this particular dream." Kid Flash shot back, climbing to his feet.

"Oh? Should I be insulted?" Jinx smirked. "Just as long as you weren't kissing any other girls in it."

"Of course not!" Kid Flash protested with a grin. "Why would I need to dream up any other girls when I've got my dream girl right here?"

"…even for you that was cheesy."

"Yeah, I know."

"So. You going to tell me what the dream was about?"

"Sure thing!"

Kid Flash moved and sat on the couch. Jinx got up and joined him.

"Okay. Well, in my dream, I was in this group, right? A group of super-heroes. And… let me start from the beginning."

"Always a good idea." Jinx shrugged.

"Well, this group was made up of me, a girl called Artemis – who was an archer – a girl called M'gann, or it might have been Megan. She was a Martian. There was _Superboy_, who was Superman's clone. And there was this other version of Aqualad – not the real Aqualad, but a different Aqualad. This Aqualad was the leader.

"Oh, and Robin was also in this team, but he wasn't there. You know how in a dream you can just _know _something? Well, I _knew_ that Robin was in the team, but at the time he was in Gotham with Batman instead of going in the mission."

"Why wasn't Robin the leader?" Jinx asked, cocking her head to the side.

"…I don't know. You'll have to ask my subconscious that. I think something to do with he was too young and this Aqualad would only be leader until Robin grew up."

"How old was Robin in your dream?" Jinx asked, frowning.

"What does it matter? Thirteen, I think."

"That's weird."

"Have we finished with the backstory of my dream yet or can we get to the actual dream?"

"You mean, you being on a team with Superman's clone, Aqualad as leader and a thirteen year old Robin wasn't the dream?"

"No, it was just the plot, not the characters."

"I think you _might _have mixed that up."

"Do you mind?"

"Fine, go ahead."

"Anyway, it started with this weird robot turning up. Think his name was 'Red Tornado'. Anyway, I asked him if he had any missions for us. He said no, that was Batman's responsibility. I said that Batman and Robin weren't there and Red Tornado was obviously heading somewhere…"

"How detailed are you going to _get_ with this dream?"

Kid Flash shot his girlfriend a look and continued.

"What happened was he told us about this guy called Kent Nelson who was missing. He said that he was some kind of magician. I didn't think so, but then M'gann said that she would be honoured to go get him and since in the dream I had a huge crush on her…"

Jinx's eyes flashed purple.

Kid Flash instantly backtracked. "Did I say I had a crush? Of course I didn't, no, no, no. I just… I, uh… wanted to humour her. Yeah, in the dream I wanted to humour her, so I said that I totally believed in magic. Just humouring her, like you'd do with your little sister or something…"

Jinx's cat eyes stopped glowering. "Smooth." She rolled them.

Kid Flash chucked nervously. "Do I live?"

"For now."

"Okay then." Kid Flash gulped. "So anyway, our team – minus Robin – went in M'gann's spaceship. We came to a place where I ran around, trying to find out where there were anything. There wasn't.

"So Aqualad took out the key that Red Tornado gave him – did I mention the key? No? Well, RT had given him a key. And Aqualad told us all to stand back, which we did, and he inserted the key _into thin air_. He turned the key like it was in a lock, and a tower appeared out of nowhere.

"So we all went into the tower, and this hologram or whatever showed up in front of us. He asked who we were and what we were doing there. Since I still wanted to _humour_ – not impress, _humour_ – M'gann, I told him that we were true believers seeking to-"

"True believers?" Jinx cut in, snorting. "You don't believe in magic. And let me guess – the hologram guy didn't believe you?"

"Nup. Not one bit. The ground opened up beneath us and we all began to fall towards a huge pit of boiling lava!"

"Sounds _fascinating_." Jinx drawled.

Kid Flash gave her an injured look. "You asked."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jinx shook her head. "So what happened then? Did you wake up?"

"…No, actually. See, M'gann could fly so she grabbed me and we were slowing down. Artemis shot out some kind of grappling hook, like Robin's got, and grabbed Aqualad. Superboy just held onto the walls and slid down it. His feet landed in the lava and he quickly pulled them out. His feet were fine, but his boots were gone. He said, and I quote 'those were my _favourite _boots'."

"Oh, right. Superman's clone, invulnerable to fire and stuff." Jinx nodded. "Weird how much sense your subconscious is thinking in – you managed to poison your brain to be logical even asleep."

Kid Flash grinned. "What can I say gorgeous, I even dream sensibly."

"…You think a good way of dating is to drop a rose into a hand of a thief when stopping her from robbing a museum."

"Point taken." Kid Flash admitted. "But that was only for you." His eyes took on a more sincere look.

"So what happened next?" Jinx smiled.

"M'gann was falling – she was too hot."

Jinx's eyes narrowed as her smile slid off.

"I meant that literally! Heat, hot, that! I don't mean she _looked_ hot." Kid Flash said quickly.

Of course in the dream he had said something different, but that wasn't a detail Jinx needed to concern herself with, now was it?

"Her Martian system is very delicate to fire. Anyway, she said some weird catchphrase like 'Hello, Megan' or something and said that we'd never answered the hologram's question.

"So she yelled out what we were really doing there – looking for that Kent Nelson guy. And suddenly the lava was covered by a sheet of rock and we all landed. It wasn't even a hot sheet, just cool.

"Artemis began to yell at me for almost killing us. She said that it was my fault for my policy of impr-humouring M'gann at any cost. Actually, she kinda reminds me of you, only not as pretty."

"Flattered." Jinx drawled.

"I finally admitted that _no_, I don't believe in magic and how it was all nonsense. M'gann was hurt but I had to tell the truth. Different Aqualad guy said that they'd test that theory and pulled up a piece of the rock that was covering the lava. I told him not to because the heat would fry us but when he opened it, snow came out."

"So you _don't _dream all that logically. Good to know." Jinx smirked.

"Hey, I didn't come up with the dream."

Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I did. But you draw unicorns. You can't talk."

"Those were pictures I drew when I was five." Jinx hissed. "I kept them for sentimental reasons. And when did you go snooping through my stuff?"

"Uh… when we first met? Anyway," He said hurriedly, trying to get away from the touchy subject. "We all ran into the ice place, and it was cold there."

"Really? How unusual."

"I know, right? _Weird_." Kid Flash grinned. "So there was a floating staff. Artemis went to take it, and I did so at the exact same time, running up to grab it. Both of our hands got stuck on it when suddenly the staff flew into the sky, taking the two of us with it.

"But it did this teleporting thing, cause suddenly Artie and me were on the floor, next to Kent Nelson. He was on the ground with two guys standing over him – a kid our age was the brains while there was some other man there too. Abra Kadabra, that was him.

"But when Nelson saw us and the staff, he said 'look at that' and then flew over to us. I guess the staff gave him some sort of power, cause if he could fly he probably would have done so before. And he grabbed the staff, which released Artemis and me. Then he opened an elevator into the wall with his magic staff and we all ran through it, leaving the two bad-guys behind. The younger one had a bit of a temper tantrum but Nelson shut the door before his… uh, starbolts could hit us."

"Starbolts? So this guy was a Tamaranean?"

"I doubt it. It actually didn't look like starbolts, it looked like… some sort of spell. Probably. I don't know.

"So we were in the elevator, and elevator _music _was playing. Kent Nelson introduced himself and Artemis introduced us. Nelson told us that we were up against a really strong mystical opponent. I thought he meant Abra Kadabra, who used futuristic technology to simulate magic-"

"How detailed _was _this dream?" Jinx blinked.

"No, Abra Kadabra does exist in real life. He's in jail but."

"That always holds villains for a _long _time." Jinx drawled.

"Point, but I don't think we'll ever fight him. If we do, _then_ I'll tell you all about him. Anyway, Nelson said it wasn't Abra Kadabra he was talking about, it was the other kid – Klarion the Witch Boy. He's a Lord of Chaos, whereas Dr. Fate was a Lord of Order."

"Dr. Fate?" Jinx questioned. "Honestly, if you insist on telling me about this dream the least you can do is tell me all of it." She was actually beginning to enjoy hearing about this dream.

"This was the first time I'd heard of him too! Anyway, Nelson said Klarion was looking for the Helmet of Fate. If he got his hands on it, he'd turn the world into pandemonium.

"So the elevator stopped and we all got out, right in front of a giant bell. Then a door opened in the roof and the rest of the team fell out."

"Including baby Robin?"

"He was thirteen, not _three_. And no, he didn't turn up. Nelson said 'friends of yours?' and then Abra Kadabra and Klarion turned up as well, shooting. I said 'friends of yours?' back to him, and then ran him with super-speed to the giant bell, which he proceeded to pull me _through _– as in, walking through walls through. We turned up on a rooftop-"

"There, see? Now your dreams aren't making sense any more. It's an improvement."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "There was a floating helmet next to us, the Helmet of Fate. Klarion began to shoot us when Nelson put a shield around us. But I think it tired him or something, because he fell against me. He told me that it would just bring us enough time for me to do what I had to do.

"I said I didn't know what I had to do. Nelson said that I needed to have faith, and believe in what I could no longer deny. Then he grew still and stopped breathing."

"You killed a guy in your dreams?" Jinx smirked.

"Last week you had a dream about robbing a bank!"

"Yeah, but that was a memory."

"…How is that any better? And I didn't _kill _him, Jinx. I just was there when he died.

"So anyway, I freaked out and began to push on his heart to do CPR. But meanwhile Klarion the Witch Boy was shooting at the bubble, yelling that he wanted the helmet and he wanted it now.

"I had no idea what to do, when M'gann talked to me in my head."

"How?"

"She's a telepath, apparently. Anyway, she said that they were in trouble. They needed Dr. Fate and they needed him now.

"I was totally freaking out in this dream, and the Witch Boy wasn't helping. He used his powers to create two giant hands which hit the shield, trying to open it."

"Open it? You were trapped in a giant can?" Jinx smirked.

"We weren't trapped in it. And it was a bubble.

"So his claws were getting in. I grabbed the helmet, realising it was 'a test of faith'. Klarion told me that if I put it on, I might never get it off before ripping the shield apart."

Despite her best try, Jinx was really getting into the story. She was hoping that he hadn't woken up before it was resolved. "He managed to rip open the shield?"

"Yes! And I was there, holding the helmet with a dead guy next to me and Klarion right about to make me join him. I swear my heart was beating so fast.

"So I put the helmet on."

"And then what?" Jinx asked eagerly. Too eagerly.

Kid Flash grinned at her. "So you do care!"

"Yeah, yeah. What happened after you put on the helmet?"

"Well, I found myself in this weird place. When I spoke, I could hear my echo. I was trying to convince myself I wasn't there, I was just delusional, when someone laughed and said 'still don't believe?'

"Kent Nelson turned up again and asked how I got so bull-headed in fifteen years. I was stunned, and tried to ask whether he was dead. He said yep, but don't feel bad. As soon as our conversation was over, he'd 'ascend' and be reunited with his beloved dead wife.

"I was worried that that meant that I was dead too. He said I was still alive, but my soul no longer controlled my body."

"What does that mean?" Jinx asked.

"We were inside the helmet, in this dream. I put it on, and his soul got sucked in, because he'd spent so many years serving the real Dr. Fate – Naboo. _He_ was controlling my body. I could see Naboo fighting in my body as Dr. Fate.

"And he had his powers, still. He did this cool thing and made Klarion disappear with a bolt of yellow… uh, it was a cross with a circle on top."

"Weird lightning."

"I don't think it was lightning… anyway, Klarion had apparently teleported because he hit Dr. Fate with his power. And since it was my body, I felt this pain in my back where he shot him.

"I said that I should control my body – with Dr. Fate's power and my speed, there was no way I could loose. But it didn't work like that. And if Dr. Fate lost the fight, then I would see Nelson's wife before he did.

"So did he lose the fight?" Jinx asked, moving forwards.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh. Patience, Jinx."

"You wouldn't know patience if it ran up to you with a name-tag, screaming her name with it written across her forehead. Did Naboo, Dr. Fate, whatever, lose the fight?"

"Okay, okay. Klarion had a familiar called Tickles."

"Tickles? Really? Who calls their familiar _Tickles_?"

"It might have been Tiko or something. Anyway, Fate attacked the cat instead. He said that Klarion needed an anchor in this world, and that since he didn't take hosts then he'd had to have used something else. So Klarion grabbed the cat and teleported away."

"So you won?"

"Yes, but Naboo didn't take off the helmet. He turned up in the helmet place me and Nelson were talking in, and said that the earth needs Dr. Fate. He would not release my body."

"_Please _tell me that's not where you woke up." Jinx begged him.

"Of course not, _lucky_."

Jinx's eyes flashed purple and a hex bolt knocked him off the couch. "I thought I told you never to call me that." Jinx hissed.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you how the dream ended." Kid Flash said, mock insulted. He made to turn away.

Jinx winced. Curse him – and stupid her for letting him know she was interested.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Now will you _please _tell me what happened next?"

Kid Flash grinned and turned back. "Okay then." He shot back to the couch in an instant. "So, Dr. Fate wanted to stay in my body forever. I said that he can't do that. Nelson said he could, but shouldn't.

"He told Naboo that my soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery. Naboo said that was true, but he didn't appreciate spending eternity hidden away – useless. Chaos must not be allowed to reign.

"Nelson swore that wouldn't happen. He said that I would take the helmet and put it to good use – which I agreed to do really quickly. And in the meantime, Nelson would stay and keep him company."

"But what happened to him going and seeing his wife?" Jinx asked.

"Funny. I said the exact same thing in my dream." Kid Flash grinned. "Nelson said that I believed now, and that I shouldn't sweat it. He'll spend a few millennia there, and _then _see Enza."

"Enza? You never told me she had a name!"

"You never asked."

Jinx glowered.

"Do you want to hear the end of the story or not?"

Jinx slumped back against the couch again. "Fine."

She really hated it when he had the upper-hand. Lucky it didn't happen all that often.

"Good. So, Nelson told me that that was the great thing about eternity. It's eternal.

"Naboo said that the bargain was acceptable. So Nelson turned to me and… he gave me some advice." Kid Flash felt a flush creeping up his face.

"What was it?" Jinx asked, moving closer again until she was directly next to him.

"He said, and I quote, _'find your own little Spitfire. One who won't let you get away with nothing.'_ Then I took off the helmet, and was back in my body.

"I went over to Nelson's dead body, and I put his photo of Enza in his hand again."

"What photo? You never mentioned a photo!"

"It was in a pocket-watch. He'd dropped it when he died. I put it back in his hand, and just waited with him.

"Later, my dream skipped a scene. We were back in the place we were first – Mt. Justice or something. I put the helmet on my shelf of souvenirs, when Artemis turned up again."

"Artemis, the archer who reminds you of me?"

"That's the one. She said that I never said what happened to me when I put on the helmet. I told her that energy rescripted my biowaves and I was datascripted into becoming Dr. Fate for a few minutes, no big deal."

"No big deal? How is that not a big deal?" Jinx asked angrily.

"Whoa, whoa Jinx. Relax. It's just a dream.

"So Artemis said that I was still claiming there's no such thing as magic? If that was how I felt, why keep the helmet at all? I told her it was a souvenir. She called me a geek and stormed out."

"I think I might like this girl."

"Yeah. I think you'd get along. And that's how the dream ended."

"Really? That's it?"

"Well…"

Kid Flash definitely didn't want to talk about how he was flirting with M'gann at the end of it.

"Yeah. That's how it ended."

"Well, that was a ridiculous dream." Jinx snorted. "Helmet of Fate? Klarion the Witch Boy? Yeah right."

"You just were listening intently for no reason, then?"

"I was humouring you."

"Like I was humouring M'gann?"

Jinx's eyes blazed purple. She shoved him hard and he flew off the couch, crashing against the wall.

"Do yourself a favour. Don't flirt with any other girls, even in your dreams. Kay?" Jinx told him.

Then she picked up the T.V. remote and turned it on.

"Wow." Kid Flash rubbed his arm. "That was impressive."

"Well, yeah. I'm impressive."

_Get yourself your own little Spitfire._ The words rang in Kid Flash's memory. _One who won't let you get away with nothing._

Well. Obviously his subconscious approved of Jinx.

Kid Flash shot next to her. "Mind if I watch it with you?"

"Sure." Jinx shrugged. "But we're watching my choice."

"Just as long as there are no vampires in it."

"Eew, do you take me for the vampire fan?" Jinx smirked.

"No, but I didn't take you for the unicorn type either."

"I was _five_."

"So, what? You don't want to date a vampire?"

"I'm not into way too pale boys who sparkle and drink blood. I'm into annoying speedsters who never shut up."

Kid Flash grinned. "And I'm into spitfires who don't let me get away with nothing." He said, curling up to her.

"Double negatives, Kid."

"See? Just like that."

* * *

><p>…<strong>Flinx banter is FUN! Maybe I'll try some WallyArtemis YJ one day. But not yet. **

**I'm quite pleased with how this turned out? Are you? Then let me know! Please?**


End file.
